


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote the 1st chapter at 0300 so yeah, It's actually Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, M/M, Marquis de La Fayette - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, it's probably really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hamilsquad watches Hamilton and fights with each other
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 214
Kudos: 292





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter at 3 AM I know it's bad

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Thomas Jefferson was heard yelling.

Similar shouts were heard from others.

"Quiet!" A girl who couldn't have been more than 12 yelled.

"Who is this kid? What's he going to do?" Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Montier, Marques de La Fayette, or commonly known in America as Lafayette, asked.

"'This kid' is unimportant," said the girl. "And you're all going to sit your asses on those sofas so I can explain why you're here. Any objections?"

There were lots of those.

"None, good. Sit."

The historical figures reluctantly sat on the sofas.

"'Kay. Roll call in no alphabetical order--" the girl was cut off by Alexander Hamilton.

"K? Are we saying letters? Q! D!" 

"Shut your pie hole. Now, Angelica Schuyler?"

"Here?" The woman in pink said.

It went on like that through James Madison, Alexander Hamilton, Peggy Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler, King George III, George Washington, Maria Reynolds, Thomas Jefferson, Phillip Hamilton, Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Aaron Burr.

"Now," the girl said. "What are your questions?"

"Where are we!?" The girl couldn't make out the voice. (Either that or the author was too lazy to list a name.)

"That's unimportant. When are we, is what you need the answer to. Welcome to 2019!"

There were at least 5 outraged yells.

"Be thankful I didn't take you to 2020! There's a huge plague-outbreak-thing there."

Upon further observations, the Hamilsquad found that the room was painted purple and had a black shiny thing on the wall. There was a door in the back.

"Why are we here?" Good old' Georgie Washing Machine asked.

"You're going to watch a musical. I'm going to assume you have No idea what that means because they weren't created until the 1920s."

After explaining musicals and technology, and how they got there (magic, by the way), she moved on.

"So, fun fact, slavery was abolished and black people have equal rights. Also, women do too."

Most everyone cheered.

"Who are you?! I demand to know!" King George said.

"I'm Eurydice." The girl (who's name is not Eurydice) said. She then mumbles something about melodies. "No, my name is Nyssa."

"Anyway. Musicals. You're watching a musical about Alexander Hamilton," The girl said.

Jefferson seemed wounded and Alex shouted in triumph.

"You don't look like a girl though. Nyssa is a female name." Hercules Mulligan said. "Your wearing pants (which are awful)."

Nyssa crossed her arms. "Just because my pants are bright yellow doesn't mean they're awful. And girls have been wearing pants since the 1900s.

"So, the musical that's why you're here."

Nyssa was lying. Those pants were awful. Itchy, to be exact.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

[AARON BURR]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

“Wow, really feeling the love,” Alex said.

[JOHN LAURENS]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

“Fourteen? I wouldn’t trust Hamilton with anything at his age now.” Jefferson said.

Madison laughed and Hamilton scoffed.

[THOMAS JEFFERSON]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

“That’s illegal,” Peggy commented.

[JAMES MADISON]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

“Who are these people?” George Washington asked.

“Who are they or who do they play?” Nyssa asked back.

“Both?”

“The first man was Leslie Odom Jr. who plays Aaron Burr,” She said. “The second man was Anthony Ramos who plays Philip Hamilton and John Laurens, John on this part. The 3rd one was Daveed Diggs who plays Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Montier Marquis de La Fayette and--”

“You use my full name? And pronounce it correctly?” Lafayette was thoroughly surprised.

“Yes, I do it to waste people’s time. And Thomas Jefferson (Thomas in this part). And the 4th was Okieriete "Oak" Onaodowan who plays James Madison and Hercules Mulligan, James in this part.

[BURR]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON!” Alexander Hamilton yelled.

Maria pulled her arms in front of her at the unexpected noise.

[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait…

“That’s Lin Manuel Miranda who plays Hamilton,” Nyssa said.

[ELIZA HAMILTON]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

“We get it, you had a bad childhood,” Jefferson said. 

He didn’t want to feel bad, but he did.

“That’s Philadelphia Soo! She plays Eliza and, if I’m being honest, is hot.” Nyssa said. 

She got some odd looks. “What?” Madison asked.

“Ah, yes. The wonders of homosexuality.” Nyssa winked at John. “I like girls, and I like guys. It’s not always illegal in my time?”

“Not illegal?” John asked, intrigued.

“Sometimes. It’s legal in most of the US but not in some states. It’s illegal in more than half of the world. Sometimes punishable by death.”

“That’s awful,” Alex said.

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

[GEORGE WASHINGTON & COMPANY, BOTH]  
Moved in with a cousin

“He still has family,” Peggy said. “You still have family, right?” She looked at her brother-in-law

the cousin committed suicide

“No,” Peggy answered her own question.

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying “Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Nyssa named the actor and who he played.

[BURR & COMPANY, BOTH]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands-on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

[COMPANY & HAMILTON, WOMEN, MEN]  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York, New York  
Just you wait!

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

“Yes!” Angelica said. “Take a freaking break!”

Nyssa coughed. And whispered, “He does.”

Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[BURR, MEN, & COMPANY]  
The ship is in the harbour now  
See if you can spot him

“There he is! Hercules yelled. Most everyone laughed.

Maria did not like loud yelling.

Just you wait  
Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom  
Just you wait  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

“One,” Thomas said, “we didn’t destroy your rep, you did. We just helped a bit. And two, America didn’t forget you. You have a musical.”

James Madison turned to Nyssa. “Do we all have musicals?”

She shook her head. “I wish, but no. You all are in this musical though.”

[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]  
We fought with him

[LAURENS/PHILIP]  
Me? I died for him

“What!?” Both Phillip and John yelled.

“I did not think this through well.” Nyssa sighed. “John, you die for a cause. In battle. Phillip, you die in a duel, defending your father.”

Eliza was outraged, along with many others. “And you expect us to go back now that we know our son dies?!”

“Well, yes. But now that you know, you can prevent the bad things from happening. It’s not like I’ll mess up historical events and completely change the timeline by doing this.”

“That was sarcasm,” Hercules said.

[WASHINGTON]  
Me? I trusted him

[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]  
Me? I loved him

Nyssa again explained the casting.

“Angelica?!” Eliza asked, not sure what to feel.

“It was a silly little crush--”

“Like Alex had on John!” (Grammarly third to change is to The John. Because he is special and deserves the title.) Nyssa yelled.

Everyone turned to her. 

“I can’t beat up a child,” Alex complained.

“And who is Maria?” Peggy asked.

“Her.” Nyssa pointed to a woman sitting on the edge of one of the couches. “Also, you guys are all from different times, so people know things others don’t.”

They decided not to ask Maria about it, she looked shaken.

[BURR]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” Everyone (excluding Burr) yelled.

“WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!” Burr yelled.

Alex squinted at Burr. “I’m watching you.”

[COMPANY]  
There's a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

[BURR]  
What's your name, man?

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton!

“That was a really good song,” Phillip said.

“Why wasn’t I in it?” King George whined.

“You have three solo songs. Shush,” Nyssa said.

“So we have to leave now?” Angelica asked.

“No, there are over 40 more songs.”

“I still think the bright thing, I’m sorry, the screen is witchcraft,” Thomas said.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “The next song is even better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.iwastesomuchtime.com/10142012214534iwsmt.jpeg


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the 2nd time I've posted this chapter but it didn't show up the 1st time and my phone is dying so basicly Jefferson translates French for Maria I think that's the only important part besides the poison joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1200-0100 so it got really lazy at the end but I'm posting a chapter a day AND HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICAN READERS ALSO TODAY IN 184SOMETHING THOMAS JERFFERSON DIED.
> 
> OH AND I FOUND BOOTLEG VERSIONS OF A MILLION MUSICALS SO MESSAGE ME (is that a thing on ao3?) IF YOU WANT LINKS

[COMPANY]  
1776\. New York City

"That's when we all met." Lafayette said to the gang and Aaron.

[HAMILTON]  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?

[BURR]  
That depends. Who’s asking?

[HAMILTON]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

"That's creepy," Madison said.

[BURR]  
I’m getting nervous

[HAMILTON]  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

[BURR]  
You punched the bursar

[HAMILTON]  
Yes!

"Why are you proud of that?" Washington asked.

I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid

"Is that true? You can't seem to think things through," said Jefferson.

So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?

[BURR]  
It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed

[HAMILTON]  
You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan

"Is that really what you want to bond over?" Angelica said.

God, I wish there was a war!

"WHY?" Phillip said.

Then we could prove that we’re worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…

[BURR]  
Can I buy you a drink?

"Poison it!" Nyssa cheered.

George Washington looked at her. "Why . . . why would a child joke about that?"

"You have clearly never met a child who deals with constant anxieties and goes through possible events that could happen in their head all day and uses dark humour to cope."

"I . . . Do you need help?" Jefferson asked.

The question was ignored.

[HAMILTON]  
That would be nice

[BURR]  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less

[HAMILTON]  
What?

[BURR]  
Smile more

[HAMILTON]  
Ha

[BURR]  
Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for

"You need opinions!" Hamilton said.

[HAMILTON]  
You can’t be serious

[BURR]  
You wanna get ahead?

[HAMILTON]  
Yes

[BURR]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

"Is that foreshadowing?" Peggy asked. "That's probably foreshadowing."

[LAURENS]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Show time!

[BURR]  
Like I said…

[LAURENS]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I’m John Laurens in the place to be!  
Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don’t want it with me!  
Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!

Nyssa resisted the urge to go on a rant about the historical facts behind this verse.

[LAFAYETTE]  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?  
C’est moi!

"Ha! This . . . wow." Jefferson said.

"What does it mean in English?" Maria asked. It was the 1st time she had spoken and everyone was taken by surprise.

"Yes, yes, my friend. My name is Lafayette. The Lancelot of the revoltions sets. I came from afar just to say good evening. Tell the king "go away"--

"Rude!" Shouted the said king.

"Who's the best, it's me." 

Duolingo is actually helpful, Nyssa knew all those words except "casse toi."

[MULLIGAN]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan

"What the hell?" Hercules laughed.

Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”

[LAFAYETTE & LAURENS]  
Ayyyyy

[MULLIGAN]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

King George scrunched his nose. "You have sex with horses?"

"No!" He said. "Why would they think that?" He looked to Nyssa.

"They don't. It's a joke." She said.

[LAFAYETTE]  
Wow

[LAURENS]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let’s raise a couple more…

[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
To the revolution!

[LAURENS]  
Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!

[MULLIGAN]  
Aaron Burr!

[LAURENS]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[BURR]  
Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand  
You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Boooo!

[LAURENS]  
Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?

[HAMILTON]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh  
Who you?  
Who you?  
Who are you?

"Lafayette sounds sounds suspicious." Eliza said.

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?

"I'm going to go down in history!" Alex yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing and I don't even remember writing any of this content but it is hilarious


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza class Alex cute and be gets defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out Maria so that's good Imma use some of my character development skills now

[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!

“This is annoyingly repetitive.” Said Madison

I'ma get a scholarship to King's College

“I don’t think you’re smart enough for that,” Jefferson said.  
“I doubt you would be either!” Alex yelled.  
Nyssa stood on her chair. “Girls, girls, your both pretty. Just shut up.”  
Alex scoffed. “My child would never be so disrespectful--”  
“No, I would.” Phillip said.

I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish

Jefferson rolled his eyes.

The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

“Metaphors,” Angelica said. “I like it.”

But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the—

“What does it being dark have to do with anything?” Paul asked.

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are—meant to be…

[HAMILTON]  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly

“Hey!” said the king.

Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree

"Ehhh . . ." The King said.

He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
(He says in parentheses)

[HAMILTON]  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me

"Do they?" Alex asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm only just escaping primary school. But there's a 1000 page biography I checked out from the library a few years ago." Nyssa said.

I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy

[HAMILTON & LAURENS]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

"This part again." Madison groaned.

[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!

[LAFAYETTE]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?

"ANARCHY. IT'S ANARCHY," Hercules yelled at Lafayette.

Maria flinched. They condescending way Hercules said it triggered her. (And I can use the word triggered because I know the meaning it's not just offended.)

'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'  
When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[MULLIGAN]  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a—

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[LAURENS]  
But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another—

Jefferson did not agree but didn't feel like starting a fight.

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!

[BURR]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices

"Looking back on it," John said. "That may have been a good idea."

I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!

[HAMILTON]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot

Nyssa covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Again," Alex conplained, "I can't hit a child."

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud.

"Aww." Eliza said. "That's cute."

"I'm am not cute!" Alex protested.

[LAURENS]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

[LAURENS & HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Ev'rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Hey!  
Whoa (Whoa)  
Woo!  
Whoa! (Whoa)  
Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)  
Let's go!

[LAURENS & COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Whoa!  
Come on!  
Yea  
Come on, let's go!

[LAURENS]  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE & COMPANY]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
Whoa  
Rise up! (Rise up!)

[HAMILTON]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

"Okay but what if it is a memory and you've died before?" Peggy suggested to Alex.

When's it gonna get me?

"It already did." Phillip said, adding onto what his aunt said.

In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?

"I like that line," said Washington. "I have no idea the symbolisn behild it but I like it."

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

"That is not something we thought of," Washington said.

I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'

"Of course you have," Aaron muttered.

We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?  
I'm past patiently waitin'

"When, exactly, did you ever wait?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Angelica said. "Didn't you two get married after 3 weeks?"

I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN & ENSEMBLE]  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
Not throwing away my shot  
We're gonna  
We're gonna

[HAMILTON & ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN & ENSEMBLE]  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Time to take a shot! (Rise up)  
Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-yo it's  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)  
And I am— (And I am)

[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
Not throwin' away my—

[COMPANY]  
Not throwin' away my shot!

"I really liked the end." Madison shrugged.

"Could have had me in it, Jefferson said.

"You're not in any songs until act two." Nyssa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 1203 so I can write tomorrows chapter yay


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys get drunk, Alex can't hit children, and John makes a gay joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is even good, seeing as I write this at 0200. But this is one of the best sings in the musical, hoe bad could I mess it up?

[HAMILTON]  
I may not live to see our glory!

"Ah," George Washington said. "But you did."

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
I may not live to see our glory!

[HAMILTON]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[HAMILTON]  
And when our children tell our story…

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Alexander--"

Eliza shushed her child.

[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
And when our children tell our story…

[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

"Hopefully they'll leave out some parts." John might as well make these jokes while he can.

[MULLIGAN]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[HAMILTON]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

"Is that true, though?" Asked the King.

No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight

[HAMILTON]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

[HAMILTON]  
No matter what they tell you

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[HAMILTON/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight

[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let’s have another round tonight

[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
ENSEMBLE & MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ENSEMBLE]  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
Raise a glass to freedom  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
Raise a glass to freedom  
They’ll tell the story of tonight  
They'll tell the story of—

[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Tonight

"That was calmer than most songs," Maria said.

Some people were taken by surprise. They had forgotten she was there. They all had no idea who she was, they were all from before the affair (including Maria herself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I love Hamilton.  
> What if I did a modern AU with their ages all messed up?
> 
> ALSO technically this chapter was supposed to be for the 6th, but I don't feel like waiting


	6. Schuyler Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have much other than the song. But that's because it's so repetitive

[BURR]  
There’s nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Eliza smiled at her sister's

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[ELIZA]  
Eliza!

[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!

[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[PEGGY]  
Peggy!

[ELIZA]  
Eliza!

[COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown

Angelica rolled her eyes, “It’s not like he would find out,”

[ANGELICA]  
Daddy doesn’t need to know

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said not to go downtown

[ELIZA]  
Like I said, you’re free to go

Alex gasped dramatically. “Eliza? Breaking rules?”

[ANGELICA]  
But—look around, look around, the  
Revolution’s happening in New York

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York

[COMPANY]  
Angelica

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war

[ELIZA]  
People shouting in the square

[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore

[ANGELICA]  
New ideas in the air

“And I thought of you as a pessimist,” Jefferson said.

“Why?” Angelica asked.

“You just seem the type.”

[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around—

[ELIZA]  
Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…

[ALL MEN]  
She’s lookin’ for me!

“Disgusting!” Peggy exclaimed.

[ANGELICA & COMPANY]  
Eliza, I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
Whooaaaaa!

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY with COMPANY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!

[BURR]  
Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city

“Spring in the city is pretty close,” LAex said to Burr.

Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money  
Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels  
You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[ANGELICA]  
Burr, you disgust me

[BURR]  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

“Ew, Burr, what the heck?” Hercules said.

Burr shrugged. “This didn’t really happen.”

[ANGELICA]  
I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
“We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal”

“I wrote that,” Thomas bragged.

[ANGELICA]  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

He looked at Angelica and waved his arms as if saying “you met me, now what?”

[COMPANY]  
Unh!

[ANGELICA]  
I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!

Angelica nodded. “That.” She really liked how she was portrayed in the musical.

[WOMEN]  
Work!

[ELIZA]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!

[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[ANGELICA, ELIZA/PEGGY & MEN]  
Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
Look around, look around  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
The revolution's happening in—  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

“This is giving me a headache.” Madison shook his head.

[ANGELICA, ELIZA/PEGGY, WOMEN]  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
New York!  
Look around, look around, the revolution's happening  
In New York!  
So listen to my declaration:

[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY, FEMALE ENSEMBLE, & WOMEN]  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal  
Look around, look around  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Whoo!  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world

[ALL MEN]  
In the greatest city—

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[COMPANY & ANGELICA]  
Work, work! Angelica

[COMPANY, ELIZA, & PEGGY]  
Work, work! Eliza  
And Peggy!

[COMPANY & ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters  
Work, work  
We're looking for a mind at work  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work

[COMPANY, ANGELICA, & ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Work, work  
Whoa!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Work, work  
In the greatest city in the world  
In the greatest city in the world

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world

“It’s funny how confused Peggy looks throughout the song.” Laurens commented.

Peggy scowled at John.

“What comes next?” asked the king.

Nyssa laughed. “That’s actually the name of one of your songs. And the next one is about that annoying guy, Samuel Sebary.”

“Him?” Alex asked. “Gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's 2430 so it is the 6th and I JUST WANT GO GET TO THE GOOD SONGS


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With so many characters it's HARD!!!  
> I'm not going to use every character in all the songs.

[Seabury:]  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury

“I forgot this guy existed,” Burr said.

And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"

Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
[Mulligan:]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

“Yeah! Do it!” Hercules said.

[Seabury:]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me  
[Burr:]  
Let him be

“C’mon, Burr!” said Alex. “We’ve got to stand up for what we believe in!”

[Seabury:]  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…

[Hamilton (Seabury):]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (Who scream)  
Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)  
Win this (Interests)  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)

The king rubbed his temples. “This is confusing.”

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)  
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)  
And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)  
About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!

“Oh my God!” Lafayette laughed.

“I never had a dog,” Hamilton said.

(They're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
(I pray the king shows you his mercy)  
Is he in Jersey?

The king was offended.

(For shame)  
For the revolution!  
(For shame!)  
[Company:]  
For the revolution!

[Seabury:]  
Heed  
[Hamilton:]  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
[Seabury/Hamilton:]  
Scream  
[Hamilton:]  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!  
[Seabury:]  
Not your interests  
[Hamilton:]  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!

“You two should just join a debate club,” said Madison.

Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?  
[Burr:]  
Alexander, please!  
[Hamilton:]  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

[Ensemble:]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!  
[Full Company:]  
A message from the King!

“That’s me!” cheered the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was boring and short I might post a 2nd chapter today.
> 
> Also, are hits basically views? I'm pretty sure and that confuses me. How the h*ck do I have 800 after a week?


	8. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hamilton mixtape is pretty good. Surprisingly. I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson's cover of It's Quiet Uptown now.

[King George:]  
You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

“Love?” the king scoffed.

“More like dictation,” added Jefferson.

You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by

“The Boston Teaparty!” said John.

Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man

Washington made a disgusted face.

You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well

“That’s true,” said the King. “You will be back.”

Oceans rise, empires fall

“I would never think I would like something he--” Alexander pointed to the King-- “said.”

“We quote this song a lot,” Nyssa commented. “It’s very quotable.”

We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

“That’s not very loving,” Peggy joked.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

Hercules snorted. “The shoulder-thing. . . .”

You say our love is draining and you can't go on

Madison covered his laugh with a cough. That note was very high.

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favourite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject

Phillip let out a laugh he had been holding the whole song. “This is ridiculous.”

My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war

“Nope!” said Lafayette.

For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

“Like Peggy said,” Angelica said, “not very loving.”

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!

[Full Ensemble:]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

“I’m not dying at all,” said Eliza. “Not at all.” Her face was red from laughing.

“I’m not like that!” exclaimed the king.

“He’s slightly saner,” Washington said. It was in a respectful tone to cover the not-so-respectful words.

“What’s next?” Alex asked.

Nyssa counted on her fingers. “Right Hand Man. You would call it an Aide-de-camp. It’s basically Washington kicking Burr out of his office because Hamilton has, like, three whole friends.”

“Are you saying I don’t have any?” asked Burr.

“As far as I know, besides Hamilton (if he even counts), you have one friend. He tries to get you to say you’re Christian when you’re on your death bed so you can ‘go to Heaven’ when you die.” Nyssa put air quotes around “go to Heaven”.

“Non-Believer!” Alexander screeched.

Burr withheld his anger at the orphan.

“Relax I was joking,” Alexander said. “Kid--”

“I have a name,” muttered the kid.

“-- What’s your time’s views on Atheists?”

“Most people are cool with it. I’m an Athiest, and I’m friends with a Christan girl, a Hindu girl, and an Athiest guy. I’ve only met one person who was anti-everyone-who-isn’t-Christan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys even have Shopkins?
> 
> I found a few, and just realised they can be put on pencils.


	9. I M P O R T A N T   T O   S T O R Y

[THIS SHOULD WORK! CLICK HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14G-H6rJkK9Vqy-qlDPXCfhbRXVvEVDKD/view?usp=drivesdk)

There should be a square around Maria btw

So, that's kinda important.


	10. Right Hand  Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "True."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually took me over an hour, so that's new.

[Company:]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbour

Washington sighed, he remembered how hard this was.

[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbour  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbour)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!

[Hamilton:]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war

“Why though?” Phillip asked.

I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!

That’s why, Phillip though. He did not think it was a valid reason.

[Hamilton:]  
If they tell my story

Eliza grabbed her husband's hand. “They do. When we get back, you can stop worrying about it.”

I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Understand? It's the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up! Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Here he comes!

[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!

Washington put his head in his hands. He knew is was him.

[Burr:]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The moment you've been waiting for!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
George Washington!

Marie-Joseph slapped George on the back. “Look it’s you!”

[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)

“True,” Alex said.

Outmanned (What?)

“True,” John mimicked.

Outnumbered

“True,” Lafayette copied the other two.

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

“True.” Hercules decided to go along with it.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t lecture them about the war, he didn’t fight in it.

We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

“Is no one going to address the ‘buck’ thing?” Peggy asked.

"No," Alex answered.  
[Washington:]  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general

The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all

“Virgin?” Hercules joked. “I wouldn’t think so. I mean, look at you!”

Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…  
[Ensemble:]  
Boom!

“Cannons are cool,” Peggy said.

[Washington:]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?

"We were not retreating!" Alex protested.

"Not you specifically."

We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look

[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)

“True,” Alexander said.

Outmanned (What?)

“True--” John was interrupted.

“Could you not?” Burr asked.

Outnumbered

"True," said Hercules

Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)

“True,” said Lafayette.

We gotta make an all outstand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!

[Hamilton:]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!

Hercules was just confused while everyone else laughed. “Am I just in this for sound effects?”

“No,” said Nyssa said. “Just you wait until Yorktown. You get a verse.”

[Hamilton:]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons

“I remember this,” said the Alex. “That was exhilarating.”

[Mulligan (Company):]  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)  
[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
There's another ship and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We just lost the southern tip and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip

“That was a lot of cannon noises, too many if you ask me, very, repetitive,” said Madison

Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance…

[Burr:]  
Your excellency, sir!  
[Washington:]  
Who are you?  
[Burr:]  
Aaron Burr, Sir  
Permission to state my case?  
[Washington:]  
As you were  
[Burr:]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec

Washington lowered his head for the fallen general.

And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance

“Don’t look so smug,” said Hercules. “It wasn’t all you.”

[Washington:]  
Huh  
[Burr:]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
[Washington:]  
Yes?  
[Burr:]  
Well  
[Hamilton:]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir  
[Hamilton and Burr:]  
We keep meeting

“You two sound so angry with the fact,” Angelica laughed.

[Burr:]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out  
[Washington:]  
Burr?  
[Burr:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Close the door on your way out

[Hamilton:]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?

“Dyh,” said Jefferson. “When have you done anything right?”

[Washington:]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir!

“Why do you sound so angry?” Phillip asked his father. “It’s just a question.”

[Washington:]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…  
[Hamilton:]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so  
[Washington:]  
And why're you upset?  
[Hamilton:]  
I'm not

“Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Mhm, oh my god, stop fucking lying,” Nyssa sang.

Peggy and Phillip started laughing while everyone just stared.

“It is obviously a lie.”

[Washington:]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes  
[Washington:]  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder

“Actually it’s been pretty hard for me to die so far,” Alex said.

[Hamilton:]  
Why are you telling me this?  
[Washington:]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?

[Company except Hamilton:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry!

“Do they repeat this line in every song?” asked James Madison.

“Not every song.”

[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
[Washington:]  
Son  
[Washington and Company:]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?

Hercules pulled his arms around his two friends.

[Washington and Company:]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
We'll need some spies on the inside

“How many spies did you have!?” The King was outraged, even though it was clear they had them.

“Enough,” John said smugly.

Some King's men who might let some things slide

[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise  
(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}

[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Company:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
What?  
[Washington:]  
And his right-hand man!  
[Company:]  
Boom!

“I like the cannons,” Phillip commented. “Even though it’’s just people yelling ‘boom’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a Hamilton fic where it's some random K-8 school and Washington and the King were friends who got into a huge fight and that's the war. And like the Hamilsquad, Angelica and Eliza are in 4th-grade burr in 5th Peggy in 3rd grade and Phillip is a kindergartener that Eliza and Alex "adopted" and Lafayette is a kid from another class who brings his friends to help. And Maria is a kid that Alex "cheated" on Eliza with.
> 
> (look guys I know 4th graders they can and will get into relationships)
> 
> Yeah, I'm writing it no one can stop me


	11. Winters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is a badass and Maria feels bad for something that hasn't happened yet.

[Burr:]  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore

“Is that the first line to every other song?” complained Alex.

Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?

“More of?” Jefferson questioned. “When was he ever one?” 

Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother

"That sounds about right."

Jefferson was by far the worst person Eliza had met. Even the King was semi-reasonable. But Jefferson? Sigh. Elizabeth Hamilton could kill him right now. And in fact, she is.

Eliza stormed across the room to where the said fool sat.

“Maybe you could have some respect?” She yelled.

Angelica and Peggy clapped, but Maria frowned. This is the woman married to Alexander Hamilton, the man who she apparently has an affair with. Maria felt like an absolutely awful person.

“Why should I listen to you?” Jefferson sneered.

Eliza was about to respond but Washington said something first. “Because your boss is right here.”

Thomas scowled at Eliza but didn’t say anything else.

Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common?

“Your male, you fought in the war. . . .” Peggy was counting on her fingers. “That’s about it.”

We're reliable with the

[All men:]  
Ladies!

John coughed into his fist.

[Burr:]  
There are so many to deflower!

Eliza, Maria, and Angelica were the most disgusted.

“What’s that mean?” Peggy asked her eldest sister.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” responded Angelica.

[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
Looks! Proximity to power  
[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
[Hamilton:]  
That's true!

Everyone looked at Washington. He sighed. “Yes, it’s true. A street cat that Martha named Hamilton.”

Jefferson laughed. “Because he’s a street orphan.”

[Full Company:]  
1780  
[Burr:]  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
[Hamilton:]  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?  
[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey  
“What’s with all the ‘hey’s?” asked James Madison.

“That’s one thing I don’t know,” said Nyssa. “I think it was just for the beat.”


	12. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself
> 
> I don't even start school until Monday so I can't use that excuse

[Eliza (all women):]  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)

Everyone noted how the "hey"s went into this song.

Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)

[Eliza and women:]  
Helpless!

“Oh, that’s not good," said Jefferson sarcastically. "I hope she doesn't die."

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit

“Eyes?” Eliza mumbled.

I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

“This song is already confusing,” said Hercules. 

[Eliza:]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"

“Who?” The king looked around at the people in the room. “It can’t be any of you losers, geeks, or whatevers.”

(That is the cringiest line I’ve ever written and I’ve written some awful shit)

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[Eliza and women:]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[Eliza (all women):]  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)  
My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)

“Angelica” was walking to "Alexander".

And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?

[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life

Madison let out a cough. Not because he was sick, though.

[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you

Eliza shook her head. “This isn’t how we met.”

[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?

[Angelica:]  
My sister

[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service

[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it

[Eliza and women:]  
One week later

[Eliza:]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Angelica:]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him

The Shuyler sisters laughed.

[Eliza (all women):]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)  
And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

(Hey!)  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
That boy is mine, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me

Washington eyed Angelica and Alexander suspiciously.

“We didn’t have an affair!” Alexander protested Washington’s stare.

“The historians say otherwise.” Nyssa shrugged.

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…

[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

[*wedding march plays*]

John, Lafayette, and Alexander laughed about Hercules being the Flower Child.

[All women:]  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man

[Eliza:]  
Helpless


	13. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Hamilton were in love and that's the tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis Nyssa je haine ecole
> 
> That's one of the very few things I know in French

[Laurens:]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!

"More alcohol! Great! Not like it can kill you or anything!" Philip could clearly see that the glass "John" was holding was for alcohol.

[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}

[Recorded Samples:]  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless,  
Schuyler, Schuyler  
Helpless  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind

I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that

[Angelica:]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days

"Well nothing seemed to go wrong in the last song, what is there to regret?" James Mafia asked. (I pressed space before I could put 'on" on Madison and it correced to Mafia so I guess James Mafia is what I'll be calling him)

I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place

"I had a dream I was bathing in a bucket of cheese and someone walked in. Can't recall the rest but there was some drama with some ducks." Said Thomas. (This is a dream I had btw -me)

"What the fuck." Hamilton expressed his thought clearly and maturely. "What the actual fuck."

"That's not that weird," said Phillip. "I had a dream I was a goose and I bit people's noses off." (Also a dream I had -author)

" What is wrong with you all."

But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face  
I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, every part aflame  
[Full Company:]  
This is not a game…  
[Hamilton:]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself  
[Hamilton:]  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
Is that right?  
[Hamilton:]  
I've never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
My name is Angelica Schuyler

"I was Angelica Church by then," said Angelica.

[Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
[Angelica:]  
Where's your family from?  
[Hamilton:]  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done  
but just you wait, just you wait…

[Angelica:]  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!  
You see it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

"That was like five seconds though," said Hercules.

" Have you read a book?' asked Jeff. " Use concert clues to infer that there was more conversation we didn't see."

Everything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance

He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance  
I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome

The king glanced over at Hamilton. "No."

Boy, does he know it?  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face  
And she is…

[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And I know she is…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And her eyes are just…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And I realize  
[Angelica and Company:]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?  
[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life  
[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[Company (except Angelica):]  
Number one!  
[Angelica:]  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons 

"Are we completely forgetting about Philip?" Peggy asked.

" Are we forgetting about me?" Philip Hamilton Questioned.

Peggy roled her eyes. "Philip Jeremiah."

"He's almost ten years younger than you," Angelica said. " He doesn't really count." 

so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less

Eliza glanced at her older sister. She knew this musical took a lot of creative liberty, but she wasn't sure about this.

[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you  
[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?  
[Angelica:]  
My sister

[Company:]  
Number two!  
[Angelica:]  
He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why  
I introduce him to Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied

[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service  
[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it

[Company:]  
Number three!  
[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find  
Anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him

"What do the historians say about Angelica and Hamilton?" Eliza asked.

" Well," Nyssa said, "a lot of stuff says different things but it's probably a pretty even divide of 'yes they had an affair' and 'no they didn't' but I personally think they did--"

" Your very good at talking about people like they're know there, you know," said Hamilton.

" Well, I was about to say that all the stuff I've read about this says, and I quote, 'HAMILTON WAS, SHALL WE SAY, VERY HOT.' but now I can't say that." 

Eliza was looking at Angelica, Angelica was looking at the floor, and Peggy was making the face any dramatic person would.

she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine."  
[Angelica and Company:]  
She'd be lying

[Angelica:]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…

[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
His bride  
{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied

"Damn," said John. "How many misstrisses did you have? I count four."

Hercules and Lafayette nodded.

" You're supposed to be my friends!" Said Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while?  
> Maybe?  
> Like a weekish?  
> Idk


	14. Story of Tonight Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no motivation for this chapter but I'd rather write it than study

[Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I may not live to see our glory!

“Didn’t we hear this song already?” asked Washington 

[Laurens:]  
But I've seen wonders great and small

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I've seen wonders great and small

“This one is different,” said Joseph.

[Laurens:]  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married

“I’ve always hated cats,” Jefferson said, “it’s no surprise you’d be one.” the comment was directed at Alexander.

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
If Alexander can get married

[Laurens:]  
There's hope for our ass, after all!

[Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass to freedom

[Laurens/Mulligan:]  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!

"I am not controlling." Eliza scowled.

Alex, Angelica, and Peggy nodded.

[Mulligan:]  
No matter what she tells you

[Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight!

[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!

[Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Ho!

[Mulligan:]  
To the newly not poor of us!

Angelica rolled her eyes. Idiots.

[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Woo!

[Lafayette:]  
We'll tell the story of tonight

[Laurens:]  
Let's have another round

[Hamilton:]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr

[Burr:]  
Sir!

[Hamilton:]  
I didn't think that you would make it

[Burr:]  
To be sure

[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Burr!

[Burr:]  
I came to say congratulations

[Mulligan:]  
Spit a verse, Burr!

[Burr:]  
I see the whole gang is here

[Lafayette:]  
You are the worst, Burr!

"True!" Said Hercules, John, Yves Roch, Alex, and Aaron.

Washington looked at Burr. "Aaron, no." 

[Hamilton:]  
Ignore them

"Do not ignore me!" Exclaimed Gilbert.

Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal

[Burr:]  
No, you don't

[Hamilton:]  
Yes, I do

[Burr:]  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable

[Laurens:]  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on your side, Burr

"If this happened, I can assure you all I was too drunk to remember now," John said.

[Hamilton:]  
Is that so?

[Laurens:]  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?

[Burr:]  
I should go

[Hamilton:]  
No, these guys should go

[Lafayette:]  
What?

[Laurens:]  
No!

[Hamilton:]  
Leave us alone!

[Mulligan:]  
Man…

[Hamilton:]  
It's alright, Burr  
I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr 

(My phone keeps trying to correct Burr to burrito. Damb phone.)

[Burr:]  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir

[Hamilton:]  
What do you mean?

[Burr:]  
She's married

[Hamilton:]  
I see

[Burr:]  
She's married to a British officer

[Hamilton:]  
Oh shit…

[Burr:]  
Congrats again, Alexander  
Smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton:]  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her!  
What are you waiting for?

[Burr:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war.

"This was literally the most boring song," said Jefferson.

"I'd beg to differ." Alexander was itching for a fight.

"Then beg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that there is basically zero actual content in this chapter but oh well


	15. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferoni the Maceroni is the best character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot in the chapter because I'm stressing about a test that I have in five minutes even though I know the topic of it and that is a lame excuse anyways-

"This was literally the most boring song," said Jefferson.

"I'd beg to differ." Alexander was itching for a fight.

"Then beg."   
(those three lines were from the last chapter)

Alexander dramatically lied on the floor in front of Thomas. “Oh, please, sir, letter me differ from your all-mighty opinion.”

Everyone in the room (excluding Alex, who was keeping a straight face,) was laughing

“Hahahaha,” Jefferson laughed. “No.”

Hamilton angrily rolled across the floor back to his seat.

[Burr:]  
Theodosia writes me a letter every day

Burr smiled inwardly. Theodosia is dead, but he still loves her.  
I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away  
He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies inline  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine

Everyone already knew about Burr’s love life, it was nothing new to any of them.

Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes

“Wow,” Hercules said, “this song is a downer.”

And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it

[Burr:]  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)  
My mother was a genius  
([Women:] Genius)  
My father commanded respect  
([Men:] Respect, respect)  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect

[Burr/Ensemble:]  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died

Paul shot a look at Burr. Maybe they should stop being so mean to him.

I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it

Wait for it  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it

Multiple people jumped at the sudden loudness.

Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I am the one thing in life I can control  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not falling behind or running late  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait  
Wait  
Wait  
[Burr:]  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb

“Ah, yes, me,” said Alexander. “It’s a musical about me, not Burr’s love life. It’s only right that I would be mentioned.”

[Ensemble:]  
Climb  
Climb  
Climb  
[Burr:]  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose  
[Ensemble:]  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
[Burr:]  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
[Ensemble:]  
Time  
Time  
Time  
[Burr:]  
What is it like in his shoes?

“Probably really uncomfortable,” said Jefferoni the macaroni. “He’s small, and so are his shoes.”

Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit

[Burr and Company:]  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)  
I'm willing to wait for it...

Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait…

“Let me guess, that song was called Wait For It?” asked the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo I just so happen to be reading the book "Alex and Eliza" by Mellissa De La Cruz and it's historical fiction and it's amazing. It's part of a series, there are only two books but I think another might come out, the 2nd one is "Love and War" and I got them both hardcover for 10 dollars combined because that is how good I am a book shopping.


	16. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO MONTHS AND NOT OPENING THE DOCUMENT IN ONE :)))))

[Eliza:]  
Stay alive…

“Please don’t,” Thomas said.

[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]  
Stay alive…

[Hamilton:]  
I have never seen the General so despondent

“Oh no he’s sad.” Phillip made a frowny face.

I have taken over writing all his correspondence  
Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."

“Don’t attack me!” the king hollered.

I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses  
Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence

[Washington:]  
The cavalry's not coming

[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!

[Washington:]  
Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this  
Provoke outrage, outright

[Hamilton:]  
That's right

[Washington:]  
Don't engage, strike by night  
Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight

[Hamilton:]  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

[Washington:]  
Outrun

[Hamilton:]  
Outrun

[Washington:]  
Outlast

[Hamilton:]  
Outlast

[Washington:]  
Hit 'em quick, get out fast

[Hamilton:]  
Chick-a-plao!

[Washington:]  
Stay alive 'til this horror show is past  
We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass!

“To freeeeeeedooooommmm!” Hercules sand badly.

[Mulligan:]  
I go back to New York and my apprenticeship

[Lafayette:]  
I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship

[Laurens:]  
I stay at work with Hamilton  
We write essays against slavery  
And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery

“Awwww,” Lafeyette cooed, “you have camaraderie!”

“Fuck off.”

[Hamilton:]  
We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev'ry day  
"Sir, entrust me with a command"  
And ev'ry day

[Washington:]  
No

[Hamilton:]  
He dismisses me out of hand

[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]  
Instead of me (Stay alive...)  
He promotes  
Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)  
Makes him second-in-command:

[Lee:]  
I'm a General. Whee!

“This is the absolute best description of Charles Lee I have seen to date,” Alex said.

[Hamilton:]  
Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with

[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth

[Washington:]  
Ev'ryone attack!

[Lee:]  
Retreat!

[Washington:]  
Attack!

[Lee:]  
Retreat!

The entire room was at least smiling (though most more). No one liked Lee in the slightest.

[Washington:]  
What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!

[Lee:]  
But there's so many of them!

[Washington:]  
I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Hamilton!

[Hamilton:]  
Ready, sir!

[Washington:]  
Have Lafayette take the lead!

“HAH!” Jefferson mocked Hamilton. “He still doesn’t want you!”

[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir!

[Laurens:]  
A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat

[Lafayette:]  
As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat

[Hamilton:]  
Charles Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to piss in  
He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:

[Lee:]  
Washington cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution  
Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon

[Company:]  
Oo!

[Washington:]  
Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong

[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!

[Washington:]  
We have a war to fight, let's move along

[Laurens:]  
Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it

[Hamilton:]  
I can't disobey direct orders

[Laurens:]  
Then I'll do it  
Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got

Nyssa coughed. “friend.”

[Hamilton:]  
Laurens, do not throw away your shot


	17. authors note (will delete later)

THIS FIC ISN'T ABANDONED I PROMISE

but I've been writing other stuff and not posting it yet but this won't be left behind


End file.
